


A Perfect Match

by MagicSwordsman



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Matchmaking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicSwordsman/pseuds/MagicSwordsman
Summary: Playing this game of 'matchmaker' with Corrin was always a fun time for Robin, even if their ideas never left the breakfast table. She didn't really know when it started, but it was a thing now. It was definitely a thing.





	A Perfect Match

With one pinkie extended outwards, Corrin raised the ornate mug to her face, taking a sip of hot whatever-it-was inside. She assumed hot chocolate, but hadn't really given the contents of her drink much thought. No, casual drinking wasn't why they were here this morning. With a red eye open, she quickly surveyed the surrounding area - numerous Smashers were gathered in the dining hall and adjacent lobby, hanging about without a care in the world. It was all too perfect, she thought to herself, her excitement practically boiling over in the form of a toothy grin.

All Robin could do was roll her eyes at her friend's shameful display. Did Corrin think she was being sneaky? If anyone else saw her, they would know something was amiss from the get-go. She had her pinkie out and everything, imitating a level of sophistication that was clearly beyond her - the Mushroom Kingdom princess she was not. It was all so amateur, Robin mused. Still, partaking in her favorite pastime of matchmaking was enough to put a smile on her face.

She didn't know why, exactly, playing 'matchmaker' was so much fun. It had to be some sort of sickness - watching other Smashers, wondering who would be best with who, which Smasher should date which. Robin would've felt like a much bigger creep if Corrin hadn't approached her one morning and joined the game herself, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Now, it was a 'thing' - something they did to pass the time. Watch people, wonder who they should be together with, maybe debate a little. It was a thing.

A quiet 'Oh!' from Corrin broke Robin from her train of thought, the tactician granting Corrin her undivided attention. "Shulk and Lucina!"

Robin turned her head, her eyes hastily scanning the room, and sure enough, there were the two in question. Shulk was recanting some tale about who knows what - 'Mechon' this and 'Bionis' that - and Lucina's ears couldn't be more perked up of they were detached from her head. Robin took in the scene for a moment, letting the image sit in her mind, before turning back to Corrin.

"Disagree."

"What? Why?" Corrin asked. She seemed genuinely confused, and the surprise coming from her voice only caused Robin to giggle uncontrollably. "Come on, they're so cute together! They'd be perfect."

"But they're so similar, don't you think?" Robin countered. "Where's the mystery? The adventure? The discovery? It'd be like dating yourself. A narcissist's dream." Even Robin had to admit that she was being a bit overly dramatic.

"Perhaps you're right. I-I think that would be a great thing to have. You know, the discovery."

"Of course! It's such a fundamen-" Robin paused, catching herself before she dove head first into  _another_  rant about relationships. She couldn't subject poor Corrin to that type of verbal vomit on yet another one of these matchmaking days.

"Never mind. Anyway, let's see here."

Now it was Robin's turn. It was the rule - the unspoken rule, though much of this sort of thing remained unspoken in general. Talking outright about setting people up in their heads would probably become an exercise in embarrassment. Sit down, see two people, pair them up, repeat. It didn't need to be anymore than that.

Robin could feel Corrin's eyes staring at her in anticipation, so she decided to pick up the pace. Spotting a sweet display that threatened to rot her teeth, she knew she had found a good one, one that they had never bothered to bring up before even.

"Peach and Zelda."

Corrin's eyes widened and Robin smiled victoriously. Why 'victoriously,' she didn't really know herself. It wasn't a competition, but she did love genuinely stumping Corrin. It was always, Peach and Mario,' or 'Peach and Link,' or, 'Zelda and Roy,' but never this.  _This_  was how you played the game, Robin thought to herself.

"I suppose," Corrin began, "That they  _are_  together a lot. And they do look very cute drinking their tea together. Agree."

"You  _always_  agree. You're so agreeable," Robin responded following a hefty sigh. She didn't anticipate the other woman's reaction to be so tepid. Maybe she was losing her touch, or maybe Corrin had given this pairing some actual thought in the past. Did that make Corrin a cheater? She couldn't just give other relationships a thought outside of the game!

"You seem disappointed," Corrin pointed out, the hints of a smirk making their way across her face.

"Yeah well, it's getting harder and harder to shock you. A few months ago, I could say a couple of names and you'd be as red as your eyes."

Now it was Corrin's turn to laugh, laughter which caused Robin to pout in mock-annoyance. "You're so competitive, Robin."

"Sue me."

"I'm sure I could still shock you."

Robin narrowed her eyes slightly. That sounded like a challenge. Obviously she couldn't back down from a challenge - that was Competitive Nature 101. "I highly, highly,  _highly_  doubt that."

Corrin shrugged her shoulders, and then diverted her gaze from Robin's own, presumably to look around the lobby. Yet, something was a little off. Corrin didn't look to be searching too thoroughly - from Robin's point of view, the princess was barely paying attention at all, twiddling her thumbs as if she had a secret to tell. Before Robin could begin to ask, Corrin stopped the tactician in her tracks, rattling off names that truly did shock her.

"Corrin and… Robin?"

Suddenly, Robin was left speechless. knowing full well that her cheeks were just as red as Corrin's had now become. To say that she was shocked would certainly be an understatement - the rest of the Smashers might as well have been invisible. Despite this, Robin was starting to feel like a cheater in her own right - this was the one pairing that she had given some thought to outside of the game. Regaining a small ounce of her composure, Robin flashed Corrin an ear-to-ear smile before replying.

"Agree."

Deep down, she already knew it was the perfect match.


End file.
